Promesas
by MyBloodberryNights
Summary: Primer fic publicado de House. SPOLIERS hasta principios de la temporada 5. House le asigna una paciente a Wilson con cáncer de páncreas. Wilson hace una promesa. Pero no todo es lo que parece. WilsonxOoc Huddy! Capítulo 3 de muchos publicado. Aprovechar.
1. Pasado sin futuro

**Disclaimer:** House no es mío, es de los talentosos David Shore y todos esos hijos de puta que no sé como hacen para ocurrírseles esas ideas tan brillantes. (Exceptuando a Juan Jose Campanella, gran amigo mío).  
Dedicado a Nati (Natalie, el personaje se llama así por ella, amiga mía) y a Sofi y a Tefi, que aunque no tienen mucho que ver con house y todo es, igual, se van a cagar de risa y se van a comer las uñas por saber que va a pasar ;)  
**NOTA:** Discúlpenme si hay errores y esas cosas, tipeo DEMASIADO rápido y el word se me lentifica al abrirlo, así que estos días usé el wordpad que no me marca los errores de ortografía. Para el próximo capítulo usaré el Word, prometido ;)

* * *

**Promesas**

Parte I: Pasado sin futuro

-_Hola pequeño Jimmy_!-exclamó House mirándome. Yo seguía concentrado en el paciente con cancer de riñón. Pero House tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como molestar, y tirar cosas en mi oficina con su bastón.

-_No sabes qué es la privacidad_?-le dije, enfadado. Hoy estaba de malas, me había despertado enfadado y no estaba dispuesto a que House me molestara. Salí de mi propia oficina buscando paz y también buscando a mi paciente, pero House me puso la traba con su bastón. Caí de bruces al suelo, y me dí vuelta para escuchar a House a regañadientes.

-_Por lo que veo, tienes una venta en la mano. Está manchada de sangre, la herida es reciente. No parece un raspón, no saldría tanta sangre. Por un jarrón ya lo hubieras mencionado, por un vidrio te habrías cortado algo más, y por lo que veo, estás enfadado porque se te rompió la taza de tu exnovia muerta_.-terminó en tono burlón.

No supe como House hacía esas cosas. Tampoco lo sé ahora.

-_Sí, señor Poirot, sí me lastime con la taza, hay algun problema?_

-_Olvidala ya, amigo! Era una zorra, te engañaba conmigo, con Chase y con Foreman. Qué bien la pasamos! Además la vi varias veces con otros hombres._

-_De verdad_?-pregunté, sin creerle.

-_Si lo fuera tirarías todas sus cosas_?-me preguntó.

-_No._

-_Entonces no, estaba mientiendo, siempre te fue fiel, yo la odiaba, ella me odiaba, no íbamos a hacer el amor, y Chase es demasiado australiano para ella. Y Foreman no cuenta. Es negro!_

-_Deja de hablar así de ella. Ahora, porqué rayos viniste a molestar a mi oficina, por todos los cielos?-_pregunté, exhausto.

-_Hm, nada más te quería decir que tengo una paciente con cáncer de páncreas que te espera afuera. Pero deja, tienes cosas más importantes que hacer, como darle besos a la foto de tu osita.-_terminó burlón, antes de cruzar la puerta.

Me paré de un salto.

_-¿De páncreas? Le queda poco tiempo! Con mucha suerte tendrá cinco años, pero...-_le dije, siguiéndolo, olvidando por completo al paciente con cáncer de riñón.

-¡_Sí, ya se es, genio! ¡Necesito que trates de curarla!_-me espetó, dándose vuelta de repente. Volvió a caminar, pero yo me quedé parado donde estaba.

-_Está en la habitación 99. Ve a verla_.-me dijo, malhumorado.

_-¿Y cómo se llama_?-le pregunté, sacando mi libreta.

-_Y cómo rayos voy a saber yo como se llama la paciente_?-dijo, antes de doblar por el pasillo hacia su oficina.

Así es House, siempre lo fue. Salí disparado hacia la habitación.

* * *

-_Hola, soy James Wilson, ¿tú eres...?-_le pregunté, al entrar. Estaba tan concentrado en su historial médico que apenas la miré.

-_Hola, soy Natalie Anderson, mucho gusto. Muero de hambre, ¿tendrán algo para comer?-_me preguntó ella. No era común que alguien con cáncer tuviera hambre. Abrí la boca sin mirarla para alegar un comentario, pero ella se me adelantó.-_Sí, ya me contaron que tengo cáncer, y en realidad no tengo hambre, pero prefiero morir disfrutando de algo que me guste, como comiendo una deliciosa comida, besando a un hombre o tocando la guitarra que mirando el techo y sufriendo._

Por primera vez la miré. Su pelo negro como la noche le cubría los hombros. Tenía un flequillo que apenas le cubría los ojos. Era una muchacha joven, bastante atractiva me atrevo a agregar. La miré incrédulo.

-_Es raro que una mujer de tu edad tome las cosas así._

-_Ya me lo han dicho, y créeme que no fue fácil para mí en un primer momento. Pero entiendo que todo el mundo debe morir, que algún vez me tocará, tarde o temprano, y no voy a amargarme mis últimos meses de vida pensando en que me voy a morir. Prefiero pasarlos con una persona especial, haciendo lo que me gusta._

-_Eres valiente. Y te felicito por ello. No hay nadie en la sala, quieres que llame a algún familiar, a tu novio, a alguien..._

-_Gracias, eres muy amable, pero mis padres viven en Canadá, y no, no tengo novio. Sola estoy bien, es Noviembre, en cuanto empiecen las vacaciones de Navidad ellos vendrán y me acompañarán. Talvez me vaya con ellos luego_.-dijo ella, entornando los ojos. Le tomé el brazo y le inyecté el tratamiento.

-_Bueno, si puedo hacer algo por tí..._

-_No, gracias_ –me respondió ella cortesmente, dedicándome una sonrisa. Me quedé anonadado en su sonrisa y en sus bellos ojos por algunos segundos.

-_Eh, ¿te pasa algo_?-me preguntó ella.

-_Ah, oh... No, nada, solo... Yo.._.-balbuceé yo. Para evadir el tema, le dije- _Tus niveles de nutrientes están ligeramente por arriba de lo normal, no es tan grave. Te curaré, lo prometo_.-Le dije, tomándola de la mano. No me pareció tan grave, por lo que me sentí capaz de hacer esa promesa. Ella me miró agradecida.

-_Muchas gracias, pero si es una mentira blanca para crear esperanzas donde no las hay, dímelo, por favor. No soporto que me mientan._

-_De verdad, Natalie, no te estoy mintiendo. En algunos meses estarás corriendo maratones otra vez_.-le dije, guiñándole el ojo.

-_No corro maratones. Soy modelo.-_dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

_-¿¿Modelo??-_le dije incrédulo. No parecía tan hueca y tontita como una modelo- _Bueno, pronto te estarás peleando con esas perras sobre la pasarela otra vez._ –le dije, con una sonrisa cómplice.

-_Gracias, James.-_dijo ella, y me sonrió. No sé porque, me sonrojé. Salí del cuarto antes de que ella notara lo enrojecido que estaba mi rostro.

**PD:** No se preocupen, no es costumbre mía dejar de actualizar por dos meses y medio, tal vez para el lunes tenga el próximo capítulo y lo suba. Si tardo más, culpen a un profesor llamado Esteban de Bonis, de programacion lógica y a su pila de tarea ¬¬


	2. Falso testimonio

**Disclaimer: **PERDONN PERDON, PERDON si lo actualice muy tardecito, el lunes estuve enferma, entre doctor, pedir la tarea, muchas cosas, no pude subir el capítulo. El martes, bueno, fue mi cumpleaños (ejem, ejem, regalo, Stefi, Sofi, Nati!). Y hoy, PERDI EL PENDRIVE! O sea, dos horas buscándolo cuando ya estaba conectado a la computadora :| Como compensación, les dejo DOS capítulos ;)

**NOTA**: ¡Al fin se me arreglo el Word! Ya no mas errores de tipeo.

**PD: ¡**Gracias por los reviews! ¡No pensaba que iba a tener la casilla de mail alborotada por [FW Review alert] o [FW ALGO Alert]! Aquí les va a todo el mundo el segundo capítulo, ¡con mucho más Huddy, mucho más House cruel, mucho más House mujeriego! Que lo disfruten...

* * *

**Promesas**

Parte II: Falso testimonio

-_Estos no pueden ser sus resultados_. –dije, atónito, leyendo frenéticamente la hoja que la enfermera me había facilitado.

-_Claro que éstos son sus resultados. Mire, aquí está el nombre: Natalie Anderson._-me dijo la enfermera, mostrándome el nombre de mi paciente.

-_Repita la prueba. Es totalmente imposible_.-le dije, devolviéndole los resultados. Pero ella me los volvió a entregar.

-_Los repetí tres veces, no hay porcentaje de error_. –dijo ella, insistiendo.

-_Oh, vamos Wilson, créele a la pobre Betty, si tu no le creer, Cuddy menos. Y no queremos que Cuddy despida a mi Betty por mentirosa.._.-dijo House, saliendo del pasillo detrás de Betty. Sigilosamente, la abrazó por detrás.

_-¡Gregory House! ¡Saca tus manos del trasero de mi enfermera!-_dijo Cuddy, poniendo los brazos como jarras, enojada.

-¡_Oh, Cuddy! Perdona, es MI Betty y si tanto te molesta, ¿las quieres en el tuyo_?-dijo House, sacando las manos de la enfermera y ofreciéndoselas a Cuddy.

-_No, gracias. Las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza en el paciente con sangrado interno._-dijo ella, desapareciendo por un pasillo.

_-¡Sabes que lo quieres, no lo niegues! ¡Y no me dejes por Foreman, yo estaré pálido en comparación con él pero no tengo antecedentes penales_!-dijo él, gritando, antes de que Cuddy se fuera_.-...demasiados_.-agregó, en voz baja.

_-¿Puedo interrumpir la escena de celos para decir algo más o menos importante_?-le dije a House, enojado. Me volteé y le dije a la enfermera- _Gracias, Betty._

-_Me llamo Laura_.-dijo ella, confundida.

-_Perdónalo, Betty_. –dijo House, guiñándole el ojo. Ella pasó por detrás de él para acariciarle la cintura y desaparecer por el mismo pasillo que Cuddy.-_Son mis encantos, disculpa... ¿que decías?_-preguntó House.

-¡_Esta paciente no tiene cáncer de páncreas, lo que tiene son los glóbulos blancos por las nubes! ¿Qué paciente me diste, House?-_dije.

* * *

-¡_No!_ ¡_Te di un paciente totalmente sano, para darte algo que hacer mientras yo rompía las reglas y desordenaba tu oficina! Y tú me devolviste un paciente con una infección...-_dijo pensativo House.

-_¿Cómo que una infección?¿Y cómo se pudo haber agarrado una infección? Apenas le inyecté un poco de hierro por sus bajas defensas..._

_-Mira, ¡si no te callas, no puedo pensar en qué hiciste mal! Ahora, ve con tu paciente y explícale que se agarró una infección en el hospital.-_ dijo House, molesto.

-_No iré a decirle a la paciente eso. ¡Una infección agarrada tardíamente puede desembocar en la muerte en unas pocas horas! Si fuera ella hubiera preferido tenes cancer...-_agregué. Finalmente, yo no tenía la culpa de que House me hubiera dado una paciente sana y que finalmente ella se hubiera agarrado una infección.

-_Revísala, establece sus síntomas y dile la verdad. ¡Ahora!-_me dijo House, enfadado.

Salió corriendo como podía con su bastón por el corredor, directo a su oficina.

-_¿Problemas de conciencia? Enfermedad común y corriente que se manifiesta en las evasiones por dar la cara a la persona perjudicada. En este caso, la paciente y un buen amigo.-_dije, con voz de locutor de televisión publicitando un medicamento.

-_¡Yo no tengo problemas de conciencia! ¡Mirame, estoy feliz de la vida! ¿Quieres que le diga a la paciente lo que le pasa? ¡Ahi voy!-_dijo House.-_¡Mi amor, querida! ¡Adivina quién se morirá hoy!-_dijo House, gritando. Yo le pateé el bastón antes de que entrara a su habitación.

-_House, yo... le hice una promesa... le dije que no moriría, que YO la iba a curar. Y eso haré. Por favor, de tu cascarrabias y egoísta cabeza saca una buena idea y un diagnóstico, ¿si? Después de todo, es tu culpa.-_le dije, ofrecíendole la mano para que se levantara.

-_Mi paciente con sangrado interno no te lo agradecerá. Y creo que Cuddy tampoco.-_dijo él, desapareciendo por un pasillo, de vuelta a su oficina.


	3. Diagnósticos desde el corazón

**Disclaimer:** Buenas otra vez. Ahora, más WilsonxOoc ;) Traté de ponerme menos pendiente de la cosa romántica, y esas pelotudeces (perdonad los argentinismos. La patria la llevo en el corazón), sino más en la cosa de diagnóstico. Por ahí si lo hago bien y todo se lo presento a Campanella. Mentira. David Shore me debe odiar U_U Disfruten el patético tercer episodio ;)

* * *

**Promesas**

Parte III: Diagnósticos desde el corazón

-_Hola Natalie, ¿como estas?-_le pregunté nervioso.

-_¿Qué te puedo decir? Un poco mejor luego de que me hiciste esa promesa. Me da más esperanzas...-_dijo ella, tomándome de la mano. De repente, en mi cabeza, resonó la burlona voz de House...

_"Vamos, díselo, no importa lo buena que esté, debes decirle que está en peligro de muerte..."_

-_Y... ¿tuviste algún otro síntoma antes de llegar aquí? No importa que no le encuentres relación con el cáncer...-_le dije, con la voz quebradiza, mirando para otro lado para no sentirme culpable.

-_Hum, estuve sintiendo antes de modelar la noche que el Dr. House me encontró que no podía mover la nuca. Además, duermo nueve horas por noche y sigo estando cansada. De a ratos tengo náuseas, pensé que eso era simplemente por los medicamentos, o algo parecido.-_dijo ella.

-_Bueno, nos ayudarías mucho si nos fueras diciendo los síntomas que te aparecen. Ahora, descansa y luego te haré un pequeño análisis de sangre, ¿si?-_dije.

-_Está bien. _

Estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta cuando una voz afligida me llamó.

-_James..._

_-¿Necesitas algo, Natalie?_

_-No. Es que veo todo borroso..._

Yo me acerqué corriendo y pasé la luz frente a sus ojos, pero se notaba que no veía bien.

-_Tranquila, Natalie, te curaré, lo prometo.-_dije para consolarla. Ella me abrazó y comenzó a llorar en mi hombro.

-_Esto no parece ser nada cercano a un cáncer de páncreas, ¿o sí?-_preguntó.

* * *

-_Cefalea, fatiga, náuseas y visión borrosa. Es un lindo combo para que empieces a pensar.-_le dije a House, enfadado, al entrar en su oficina.

-_¡Bravo! Mis suposiciones son correctas. _

_-¿Ya tienes un diagnóstico?_

_-¡Claro! _-dijo, acercándose. Me puso un brazo sobre los hombros a modo de abrazo, y con la otra mano, sosteniendo el bastón, me golpeó el pecho, donde supuestamente está mi corazón.-_Mi diagnóstico es que los dos tienen algo aquí._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Bueno, tú estas embobado con una paciente. Y qué paciente. Desde que tu noviecita murió te prometiste no enamorarte de otra mujer. Pero desafortunadamente ese bebe con pañales y flechas de corazón que yo me imagino como Chase te disparó y quedaste loco por una paciente. Le hiciste promesas tontas, solo porque te gusta. Te preocupa mucho su salud, así que me apuras para que piense un diagnóstico. De verdad, en vez de verme hablar, y mandarme a pensar estupideces, tú cúrala que si estas tan enamorado como para prometerle curarla, ¡hazlo! Y será mejor que corras porque ella en este mismo instante va a sufrir un desmayo por hipotensión arterial.-_dijo triunfante, con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Yo, sin creerle demasiado, corrí a la habitación de Natalie a verificar la suposición de House. Ella estaba comiendo, tranquila, su cena.

-¡_James! Me siento un poco marea...-_pero no puedo terminar la frase porque cayó desmayada sobre el colchón.

-_House 1, Wilson 0.-_dijo el nefrólogo triunfante, desde la puerta, mientras las enfermeras traían el carro de paro. Música de suspenso... ¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAN, CHAN! Bueno, la enfermedad es real, le puede pasar a cualquiera, me falta establecer los parámetros, la razón, y todas esas cosas, pero más o menos tengo pensada la enfermedad, porqué se la agarró, porqué House no se dio cuenta, y esas cosas.  
¡Adiós, Housadictos! No es una ofensa, me considero una trastornada mental a causa de House, el 28 de febrero, cumpleaños de Robert Sean Leonard preparé una torta. Si estuviera un poco más demente la hubiera mandado por correo, pero me la comí, y le puse una velita encima O_O? Si, ya se, yo tampoco me entiendo. Estoy totalmente chiflada. Hasta luego ;)

* * *

PD:

**PD2: **Estoy empezando el cuarto capítulo, talvez tarde un poquito, mañana prueba de Ingles, pasado de Literatura, el sábado fiesta en mi casa por mi cumpleaños, los domingos descanso de fics, lunes próximo el oral de literatura, martes prueba Ingles de la tarde y miércoles Geografía. Si tienen suerte lo termino hoy mismo el cuarto y quinto. Tenganme paciencia ;) Un beso


End file.
